Evalution
by RyuHakuzo
Summary: The NERV base is under attack by an unknown military force and the eva pilots have gone missing
1. Captured

Eva-lution 

"Asuka! Asuka, where are you?" cried Shinji as he wanders the halls of the NERV base. "Asuka, Ayanami, WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?"

Suddenly a loud crash is heard before a voice is heard over the communications system.

"WARNING! All personnel on subterminals Three trough Five are advised to evacuate immediately. This is not a drill."

"Wh…what's going on?" Shinji continued to cry out as a hatch above him opened and down was lowered soldiers of an unknown military force.

The lead commander raised his hand to his jacket and spoke into a collar-mounted microphone. "This is Sigma unit, contact with the final child has been confirmed. Commencing evacuation procedures immediately." With that said, the commander grabbed Shinji and slammed his pistol into the side of his head.

The last sight Shinji had seen of that moment before he was rendered unconscious, was the man's face. He had a very stern looking face, one that reminded Shinji of his father. He had thick black hair dressed in a crew cut style, and fiery red eyes that made him look as though he came from the very depths of hell itself.

When Shinji came too, a strange liquid in which he was surrounded hazed all he saw before his eyes. He gazed around the room to see that there were several other containment capsules such as the one he was in about the room. To his right, he saw a figure sleeping within the capsule.

"Oh god no. Rei? Rei can you hear me? Rei!" he screamed while desperately pounding on the glass.

"Shut up idiot, she can hear you. Who couldn't hear that racket?" said a familiar voice from one of the other capsules.

Shinji quickly turned around to see none other than Asuka stationed inside the capsule located to his left.

"Asuka? Is that really you?"

"Who the hell else would it be you moron?" she quickly snapped back.

"Well, what are we doing here? Who attacked us?" cried Shinji.

"Don't worry Shinji, everything will be explained to you soon enough." said a man as he stepped from the shadows.

"Father?" uttered Rei as her eyes slowly began to open.

well that's it for chapter one...I hope you lik it so far. leave any comments you might have and I'll try to keep you updated on the next chapter of the Evangelion Eva-lution.


	2. Father

As the man approached, Shinji's breath grew cold and he felt as though he couldn't move.

"Yes my child, daddy has finally found you at last." the man uttered under his breath.

With that said, the man turned toward Shinji and placed his hand upon the containment chamber.

"So, this is the child who pilots the Eva unit 01. How could it be that you ever managed to succeed in a feet such as that?" he said with a smirk.

"What are you going to do with us?"

"It's quite simple really. I shall set you free." He responded as he began to walk toward Asuka's chamber. "I have seen how the Eva units work. They were developed from the cloning of the first angel, Adam.

"What does that have to do with us?" snapped Asuka.

"From the angels, the Eva's were not the only beings created. Mankind itself was created from Adam and Lilith. In a way you can almost say that mankind and the angels are one in the same. This is why you three are able to sync together with the Eva units."

"But why abduct us like this. All we are, we're just pilots for the Evas."

"And that is why I had you taken. You three children are the only ones who have been able to pilot the Eva units thus far. I need you in order to create God."

"Create God?" Asuka whispered to herself.

Suddenly, each capsule began to drain of its containment fluids. A large metallic door at the far side of the room began to raise open. Beyond that door in a hangar bay stood all three of the Eva units.

"The Evas?" Shinji said in a whimper. "What are they doing here?"

"The Eva series was created to combat the angels. Ironic because of the fact that they were created from one of the angels themselves. But they were always destined to become one once more in order to restore balance to the world."

"How do you know so much about the Evas?" called Asuka. "You aren't NERV personnel, so how do you know so much about how they work?"

"Simple my child…these are my own creations. My name is Koji Ikari."

"Wait, did you say Ikari?" blurted Asuka before turning toward Shinji. "Please don't tell me you guys are related…I mean just one of you is idiotic enough."

"Honestly, I've never seen this guy before." exclaimed Shinji.

"Allow me to explain. Your father Gendo Ikari is my twin brother. And I was the one who originally created project eve, that is until my dear brother Gendo stole my research from me."

"But that's impossible, my fathers last name was originally Rokubungi. How is it you could have two different names but still be twin brothers?"

"Your father and I both did have the original name of Rokubungi, but after Gendo and I had organized the events leading up to Second Impact, we were wanted men. But then he had married Yui Ikari and had changed not only his own name, but mine as well toIkari as a method to hide ourselves.

"So you were the one really behind Second Impact?" said Asuka.

Koji, without saying a word, activated a computer panel placed in front of Rei's capsule. The capsule then began to ascend toward Eva unit 00.

Under her voice, Rei whispered to Koji. "But why father, why do you forsaken all of mankind?"

"It's simple my child, mankind was Gods only mistake. I am simply cleaning up the mess"

"What do you plan on doing with us?" shouted Asuka.

"I need you because you three are the keys to unlocking paradise."

With that said, Koji activated the lift to place Rei inside of her Eva. She was thrown back into the cockpit and bound inside with shackles. Suddenly, a plug began reaching from behind the pilot's seat, fastening itself into the back of Rei's neck. Her eyes turned cold as she let out a shriek of pain.

"Rei, no…what are you doing to her?"

"I am uniting humanity with the angels as a final means to resolve this conflict!" Koji shouted in an angry tone. "I will fuse you three with the Eva units to create a conscious that will rival even God himself!"


End file.
